Secrets of the Heart
by Zilleniose
Summary: Pokemon Adventures fanfic - Red an' Yellow fluff.
1. Prolougue

^_^ Hehe, I know, I'm pretty pathetic. You have to admit though, the Pokemon Adventures series was too adorable, and the plot was just as cute. At first, when I started reading them I liked the Red/Yellow pairing almost too much. It was kind of a downer for me when we find out Yellow's actually a girl, because Yaoi is good. And so, I'm going to reclaim my title as Yaoi Fangirl with this first Yaoi 'fic in my account. ^^;;  
  
Pokemon Adventures is Copyrighted to . . .um . . .not me. (Forgot the names of the artist and script writer)  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue - Alone  
  
It was an exceptionally quite night in Viridian Forest, although that wasn't too uncommon nowadays. After the battle with Lance and the Elite Four, Yellow, Red and Blue returned to Pallet town for a well-deserved vacation. Still, Red's battle challenges didn't cease, leaving Yellow to spend her nights alone in Viridian forest with her Pokemon.  
  
"I wonder when Red and Pika are gonna come back . . ." Yellow sighed, plopping down on the ground beside a small fire. Catty, her loyal Butterfree fluttered up and cooed a sign of worry.  
  
"I'm alright Catty-Chan." Yellow smiled, looking up into the sky. "I just wish I could find a place to stay, and settle down . . ." Ever since she returned Viridian Forest, her home, she constantly felt lonely. Even with her Pokemon at her side, she still felt incomplete. While Red was in town, she usually stayed at his house, and sometimes Green's when she came to visit.  
  
"Blue is just a little too uptight for me . . ." Yellow frowned, although when the temperature began to drop during Autumn, sometimes she wished she could ask him if she could crash at his place. "He Catty, can you and Dody gather some more firewood? I'll start cooking some dinner."  
  
The Butterfree cooed and nodded, flying off the find Yellow's Dodrio partner. Her Golem and Omostar were already fast asleep, so she didn't need to make much, but the warmth would certainly help.  
  
Getting up onto her feet, Yellow grabbed some things from her bag. Two Ramen packs . . .a container of dried fruit . . .an empty pan . . .and an empty bottle. First she'd have to go to the creek and get some water, then maybe try and find some leek for the Ramen.  
  
"Oyasumi ne, Neko-Chan . . .Oyasumi ne . . ." Yellow quietly sang a childhood tune as she walked off towards the creek. It wasn't too far - maybe a fourth of a mile. She should be back before Dody and Catty get back.  
  
"Oyasumi ne Neko-Chan . . . Koodori zako . . . Genki desu . . ."  
  
Yellow's song became softer and softer each step she took, as if it were lulling her to sleep herself. The sounds of trickling water made her mind come to, and snap out of her trance. She tends to do that now and then, as her thoughts wander elsewhere - usually about Red.  
  
She dipped the bottle into the cool water, as it began to fill up. The water was like ice, and it made Yellow's skin sting with pain. Still, her mind was elsewhere, and even after the bottle was full, she kept it in the stream.  
  
"Ow!" The young girl yelped, as she flinched from the cold. She HAS to stop doing that . . . she could have gotten frostbite. She sighed, closing the cap to the water bottle.  
  
"Red . . .come home soon . . ." She whispered and got back up on her feet, walking back to camp.  
  
~~~~~~ Zoey: Whee . . .tired. Never thought I'd do a Pokemon fanfic? WELL HOODEHAR!  
  
Comet and Delta: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Zoey: You'll all see . . .the Yaoi Fangirl in me shall triumph once again . . .  
  
Hotaru007: o_o;; What am I doing here again?  
  
Zoey: Because I'm giving you candy. ^_^ *Gives Hotaru007 Pocky*  
  
Hotaru007: Oh yeah! *Eats the pocky*  
  
Zoey: R+R please! Tell me what you think - I may continue this, I may not! 


	2. Home

*Yawns* Gawd, I've had a long day. Well, I thought I could whip up chapter one while I stll had some energy. Short and quick - I don't own Pokemon Adventures. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, it would be a Manga.  
  
. . . . . . . .  
  
Okay, that made no sense. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 -- Home  
  
"Breee! Breeee!"  
  
"Nyao . . . Leeme alone . . ." Yellow stirred in her sleep, pulling her blanket over her head.  
  
"Breeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
"Mn . . . Catty?" The young girl blinked and sat up, looking at her poke friend. The sun was so bright it burned her eyes momentarily, telling her it was probably pretty late. "What is it? Did I sleep in that long?"  
  
"Bree! Bre breeeee!"  
  
"What?! Red's on his way back?!" Yellow jumped up immediately, grabbing the pot from last night and her blanket. As she hastily put all of her things back in her bag, The rest of Yellow's Pokemon walked up to her, looking slightly confused.  
  
"C'mon guys! We have to make it back to Pallet Town before Red does!" Yellow smiled, putting her backpack on, motioning for her Pokemon to follow her. As she ran through the forest back to the Viridian entrance, all she could think about was seeing Red again, and all she could do was smile.  
  
She passed the entrance and came upon the gate to Pallet Town, her Pokemon right behind her. She could hear some commotion coming from the front of Red's house, so he must have already made it back before her. Sure enough, when she rounded the corner, she saw Blue, a couple of kids from town, and Red.  
  
"RED!!!" Yellow cheered, hopping in front of him.  
  
"Yellow-Chan!" Red replied, catching her into his arms.  
  
"I missed you so much Red!" Yellow hugged the boy so hard, Red thought his spine might break.  
  
"Hey, I was only gone for a couple of days." Red laughed, patting Yellow in the head. He was used to the extra warm greeting from his friends, especially Yellow. She . . . er, he . . . was like the brother he never had. Of course, Red is the only one who doesn't know Yellow's little secret.  
  
"But I'm so lonely when you're gone!" Yellow giggled, hugging him again. "Hey, I can stay at your place tonight, right?"  
  
"Yeah, why not? I don't think Blue is going to welcome you in anytime soon."  
  
"Hey, I've asked him before, but he always says he doesn't need my hospitality." [AN: Yes, Blue is talking about Yellow. Remember everyone addresses her as a boy!] Blue replied, getting slightly annoyed. Yellow stuck her tongue out teasingly.  
  
"Hehe," Red smiled, used to those kind of responses from Blue. "Hey Yellow, Pika's inside the house - he was overjoyed to see you again."  
  
"Really?" Yellow smiled, hopping again. She ran into Red's house, awaiting the reunion with her Pikachu friend.  
  
"Hey," Blue said as soon as Yellow left. "I have a question for you."  
  
"Shoot." Red replied, turning his attention from the front door to Blue.  
  
"What do you think of Yellow?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know - what is he to you?"  
  
"He's like the littler brother I never had, I guess." Red scratched the back of his head. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much . . ." Blue replied, looking at Red's front door to his house. 'She really likes you Red . . .I just hope you can feel the same way soon.'  
  
"Come on! Are you saying I'm attracted to other boys?!" Red exclaimed, his face turning red itself.  
  
"No, no." Blue smiled, waving one hand as he turned around. "I have to go to the store for my sister, she needs new medicine for her cold she's got."  
  
'Blue . . .' Red thought as he watched his friend walk away. 'I don't get it . . .Green asked me the same thing once. What is it with you guys?'  
  
"Wheeheeee!" Yellow laughed as she pranced out the doorway with Pika following her. Can't catch meeee!"  
  
"Pika! Pikapi!" Pika replied, sending little playful sparks at Yellow's feet.  
  
'Yellow . . .' Red thought to himself again. 'What . . .DO I think of you? I know it's wrong to like another boy . . .and I've only felt this around you and you only. I thought it was just because we have a link with Pika . . .but I feel lonely when I'm not with you.'  
  
"C'mon Red-Kun!" Yellow laughed, picking Pika up onto her hat. "Pika says he wasn't to go fishing!"  
  
"Alright, alright." Red replied, laughing. "I'll go get the poles and bait - why don't you and Pika wait for me at the river?"  
  
"'Kay!" Yellow chirped and ran off with her little Pikachu friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Say Pika-Chan . . ." Yellow said as she dipped her bare feet in the river that ran beside Pallet Town. "Do you know if Red likes me?"  
  
"Pika pika chuuu?" Pika replied, twitching his little ear. "Pika chuupi. Pipi."  
  
"You saying I should tell him I'm a girl?" Yellow asked, reading Pika's thoughts clearly. She liked having that power - the gift of the Viridian Forest.  
  
"Pii!"  
  
"I thought about that . . .but don't you think he'd dislike me then? I lied to him . . .I'm not sure he'd talk to me anymore if I told him."  
  
"Pika pi chu."  
  
"I need to trust myself?" Yellow replied, looking down at her feet that were dipped in the cool water. "I don't know . . .even if I did tell him," She laughed, "I wouldn't be able to sleep with him anymore!"  
  
"Piiiiika.  
  
"Hey! That's not pathetic! I LIKE sleeping by his side! He probably wouldn't think it's right if he knew I was a girl."  
  
"Chu chuuuuuu . . . pikapi."  
  
"Yeah . . .I know." Yellow smiled and pat Pika on the head. "I'll tell him sometime. But for now, I like the way it is."  
  
"Pi!"  
  
"Hey Yellow!" Red yelled from the other side of the river, "Sorry you had to wait so long!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it." Yellow replied, watching Red run across the wooden bridge. "Pika and I were talking."  
  
"You really like him, don't you?" Red asked, sitting down beside Yellow.  
  
"Yeah," The young girl smiled. "We really bonded on our journey together."  
  
"Well, I got us each a Good Rod - Green has my Super Rod." Red sweatdropped, handing Yellow a Good Rod and some bait.  
  
"That's fine, I wouldn't mind if it was an Old Rod . . .I just like spending time with you."  
  
Before Yellow noticed what she said, Red already blushed a light shade of vermilion. How could she be so careless? Red still thought she was a guy!  
  
"Uh, erm . . ."Yellow stuttered, blushing herself. "I mean, I've never had a brother before either." 'Stupid, stupid, stupid . . .'  
  
"That's okay," Red smiled. "I know what you meant."  
  
"Piika!" Pika smiled, tugging on Red's fishing rod.  
  
"Hehe! You want to fish too, huh Pika-Chan?" Red laughed, watching his friend try to hold up the rod correctly.  
  
"You can do it Pika-Chan!" Yellow cheered, laughing as much as Red.  
  
The three friends played until dark - enjoying every minute of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zoey: No, there's still more. That's not the end. ^_^;; I'm tired tonight, so - sorry this chapter was kind of short. Next chapter - 'Confessions'!  
  
R+R Please! ^_^ 


	3. Confession

. . . . . . . .  
  
All right, after two chapters and no reviews, I can tell that I'm the only one enjoying this.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Works for me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 -- Confession  
  
"Nnnn . . ." Yellow groaned softly as she lazily opened her eyes, seeing shimmering jewels before her, dancing above her head. She lifted her head off the side of the oak tree she was propped up against, trying to get a better look. 'Oh, stars.' The young girl laughed, surprised that she had fell asleep, and that it was already dark. But what about . . .  
  
Yellow's face turned a very interesting shade of vermilion as she turned her head, noticing that Red was lying beside her, fast asleep.  
  
'Should I wake him up . . .?" Yellow asked herself, glancing at her hands, then the sleeping fuzzball beside her, then Red again. She couldn't help it - but she couldn't look away from Red's sleeping body. He looked so peaceful and vulnerable . . .  
  
So . . . Cute.  
  
'Get a grip Yellow!' The girl mentally smacked herself, blushing even more. Still, she glanced at Red once more . . .this time examining him, and how beautiful he looked bathed in the full moon's light.  
  
'His lips look so soft . . ." Yellow thought, leaning towards him slightly, her eyes closing halfway. She couldn't stop herself, with Red being so close to her . . .  
  
"Piika!"  
  
"Nyao - Nani?!" Yellow jumped, as the little Pikachu beside her shuffled around. She looked at Pika, who yawned, nuzzled his nose into Yellow's leg, then became still again. Sleeping . . .Pika was still sleeping.  
  
"Hehe, silly thing." Yellow chuckled, and began to scratch the soon delighted electric mouse.  
  
"Chaaa . . ." Pika sighed, smiling in his sleep.  
  
"Nn . . .Yellow-Chan?" Red stirred, lifting his head up from the tree. "What time is it?"  
  
"Oh," Yellow blushed, hoping he didn't see her awkward behavior. "U-Um, I don't really know. Maybe ten."  
  
"Should we turn in at my place then?" Red yawned, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"S-Sure!" Yellow replied, gently picking Pika up, making sure not to disturb his sleep. "Are there extra blankets for me?"  
  
"Why?" Red asked, as he picked up the fishing rods by the river's bank.  
  
"Um, I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight, right?" Yellow blushed, looking down at her feet. "Am I getting too old to sleep with you?"  
  
"No, not at all." Red smiled, patting Yellow on her head. "Besides, my bed is too big for just one person anyway."  
  
"Thanks." Yellow laughed, walking towards Red as he finished gathering all of their things. "Are you sure you don't mind thought . . .?"  
  
"What's with the sudden questions? You've always slept with me."  
  
"I-It's just that . . .I dunno. Maybe you wouldn't want me to after the first couple of months or something."  
  
"C'mon Yellow-Chan." Red laughed, as he started walking across the bridge. "There's no need to ask. If we can make it home in time, dinner might still be out for us. We'll have to warm it up though."  
  
"'Kay!" Yellow replied and faithfully followed the Pokemon trainer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ssh." Red didn't really need to gesture Yellow to be quite, but did as soon as he opened the door to his house. "My mom must already be asleep."  
  
"Okay." Yellow set Pika on an orange colored pillow that lied on the couch. It was sort of 'his' pillow that no one else could use. "I'll go ahead and leave Pika-Chan here, and we can leave the door to your room cracked open a bit so he can come in if he wakes up later tonight."  
  
"Good idea." Red replied, walking over to the kitchen table. "Hey, there's still some rice left . . .and I think there's still some Modoyaki in the fridge from earlier."  
  
"Great, should we eat it down here?" Yellow asked, walking over beside Red.  
  
"Yeah, we can turn the TV on low." The trainer replied, putting some rice in the microwave. "I'll grab the drinks and stuff. Could you get out some napkins and chopsticks?"  
  
"Sure thing." Yellow grabbed his things, as did Red after he was done re- heating everything. The two sat down on the couch in the living room, careful not to wake Pika up.  
  
"I don't think there's much on this late, but we can check." Red laughed, sitting down next to Yellow with his food.  
  
"'Kay." The young girl replied, biting into a piece of Modoyaki. She liked how the seasoning on it tasted, even though it was better fresh.  
  
"Just the news." Red sighed, putting down the remote to the TV. "But it's better than nothing."  
  
"Mmm hm." Yellow lazily nodded, as she took another bite of her Modoyaki. Great, watching the news always made her sleepy.  
  
A couple minutes passed, as the two friends ate their portion of dinner before they put the dishes away and left out the extra rice in case Pika might want it.  
  
"Are you sure Pika would want cold rice?" Yellow asked, putting the dish out on the counter. "When I was with Pika, he really didn't like anything cold."  
  
"Oh yeah, rice is about the only thing Pika will eat without it being heated up." Red replied, smiling as he put the rest of their dishes away. "Besides, I think he'll be too hungry to care when he wakes up."  
  
"That's true, we were gone all day." Yellow laughed, stretching.  
  
"I'm not that tired, so I'm gonna stay down here with Pika and watch TV for a while longer. You're welcome to go to my room and go to sleep." Red stated, walking back into the living room.  
  
"I-Iie, I'm fine." Yellow perked up and hopped over next to Red on the couch.  
  
"Fine, but if you fall asleep, I'm not carrying you up to my room."  
  
"Hey!" Yellow blushed. "Who said you'd need to?"  
  
Red just chuckled and turned his attention to the TV. It wasn't long at all before he felt a little nudge on the side of his arm.  
  
Yellow had already fell asleep, leaning against him.  
  
'So cute.' Red thought, smiling. 'He really is adorable sometimes . . .but is that right if I think that?'  
  
Yellow nuzzled his face into Red's sleeve, clutching it slightly. The Pokemon trainer smiled again, and carefully stood up, putting his arms underneath Yellows body. He knew he said he would carry him up to bed, but he would feel awful leaving Yellow down here without even a blanket.  
  
Carefully clicking the light on to a dim lamp in his room, Red began walking towards the bed.  
  
"Nn . . .Red-Kun?" Yellow opened her eyes, noticing Red was holding her. "Ah! R-Red! You didn't have to -"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Red smiled, laying Yellow down on his bed. "But I couldn't just leave you down there."  
  
"T-Thanks." Yellow blushed harder than she's ever done before. Red casually took of his jacket and shoes, while Yellow did the same. A random thought appeared in Red's mind - Why doesn't Yellow take his hat off even to sleep? "Hey Red?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Have you ever . . .liked someone?"  
  
"Liked?"  
  
"Yeah . . .someone that if you told them you liked them, it could ruin your relationship between them." Yellow blushed, wondering why she brought up such a weird question.  
  
"Well . . ." Red thought for a moment, and he thought of Yellow for some odd reason. "S-Sure, I guess . . ."  
  
"What . . .what would you do? Would you tell them your feelings or stay low?" Yellow asked, scooting over so Red could lay down beside her.  
  
"I'm really . . .not sure." Red replied, sighing slightly. "Why? Is there someone in particular that you like?"  
  
"Um . . ." Yellow thought for a moment, wondering if she should tell Red her feelings. "Yes."  
  
"Wh-" Red cut himself off, as he noticed Yellow was looking at him in a weird way. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Red-Kun . . ." Yellow blushed, closing her eyes tightly. "I . . ."  
  
"I love you, Red!" Yellow blurted out, maybe a little too loudly. "She immediately slapped her hands over her mouth, afraid that if she said anything more, she would have to spend the rest of her nights in Viridian Forest.  
  
"Yellow . . ." Red blushed, stuttering. "Yellow, y-you're kidding, right?"  
  
'C'mon Yellow! Tell him it was a joke! You can end it here!' Yellow thought to herself, blushing even more. But her heart said otherwise.  
  
"No," The young girl whispered, putting her hands down on Red's arm. "I like you Red, I really do."  
  
"But Yellow, we're b-both guys . . ." Red blushed even harder, sitting up to he could be closer to Yellow's eye level. "We can't - "  
  
"No, I'm not!" Yellow's eyes softened with a few tears, as she flung her hat off, looking up at Red almost in fear. "I'm not a boy! I'm a girl! I hid my identity while I was traveling, and when I finally came back here, I was afraid you would think of me differently if I told you . . . you can even ask Green! And Blue - He should know too!"  
  
Yellow lifted up part of her shirt, making Red close his eyes on reflex.  
  
"No, look Red!" Yellow replied, showing her chest, which was covered up in bandages. "I taped down my chest too - I'm really a girl."  
  
"Are you . . .serious Yellow?" Red asked slowly, still blushing. Yellow only nodded, before Red dove in unexpectedly and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Yellow's life was turned upside-down, and she wished it would never end. Red was finally . . .  
  
"Yellow," Red smiled, holding her head in one hand. "I'm so glad, I liked you too - but I thought I was falling in love with a boy!"  
  
"Really?" Yellow laughed, holding his hand on her cheek. "I was kind of afraid of that."  
  
Red bent down and kissed Yellow on the lips again, but with more passion. Both were so relieved, they were ready to show each other how strong their love was.  
  
"W-Wait . . ." Yellow panted, pulling her head away from Red's.  
  
"What is it?" Red asked in a concerned voice. Did he do the wrong thing to kiss her?  
  
"I - I just don't know if we should do this." Yellow blushed, getting some of her breath back. "I mean, what we might do . . ."  
  
Both blushed furiously, unsure of what to say next.  
  
"I understand." Red smiled, relieving Yellow of the sever tension in the air. "I shouldn't have demanded so much from you in the beginning."  
  
"So . . ." Yellow said sadly, looking down at her hands. "I guess I can't sleep with you anymore, huh?"  
  
"Heh," Red chuckled, laying down on the bed, pulling Yellow with him. "My mom doesn't need to know your secret."  
  
Yellow smiled, easing into her pillow. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah." Red replied, kissing her on the cheek. "I wouldn't be able to stand being away from you any longer than I need to now."  
  
"Same here." Yellow smiled, snuggling up against Red's warm body. She was never able to do this before . . .  
  
"Hey Red?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I'm glad I don't have to sleep with my hat on anymore."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zoey: Gweehee! I love Yellow + Red . . .  
  
Delta and Comet: You're going to make this into a Yaoi 'fic HOW . . .?  
  
Zoey: Um, I WAS, but now I think it's going to remain so called 'normal'. I'm not even sure if I'm going to continue this, that was a pretty descent ending.  
  
Delta: You wanted to make this chapter into a Lemon, didn't you?  
  
Zoey . . . YES! WAAAAAH!!!! *Cries* Although I may make an add-on chappie . . .heheheee . . .  
  
Comet: -_-;; Hoo boy.  
  
Hotaru007: o_o;; 


End file.
